The Fires Within
by TeaOli
Summary: Spock sets the record straight.
1. Ideal

"She's all wrong for you, Mr. Spock. Really, you need a strong woman -- one who will stand up for herself and for you," she murmured. "You need a passionate woman who sees beyond the cold mask you show the world to see the fires that burn inside you."

"You are in error, Miss Chapel, if you believe that Lt. Uhura does not fit that description." He snatched his hand from hers, employing none of the gentleness he'd used when the crew had been under the influence of the poly-water. "She required no chemical dis-inhibitor in order declare herself to me, and she had the strength of will to accept no less from me.

"Yes, she has maintained a calm demeanor in the face of death, but that is simply another indication of her strength. She is not a cold woman in any sense. And it is _her_ passion that ignites the 'fires which burn' within me. She is not merely 'right' for me, Miss Chapel; she is ideal."

* * *

**A/N: **This is just a scene that flitted through my head while I was walking around. It was inspired by _The Naked Time_ (because Uhura sounded cool as a cucumber as she informed the captain that they were eight minutes away from a fiery death), but does not occur during that episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Trek concepts or characters and I don't profit from writing about them.


	2. What Is Hers

"But Mr. Spock — _Spock_ — how can you believe that? Who held your hand after what happened on Neural? _She_ wasn't there. She didn't even care that you'd nearly been killed! She stayed on the bridge at her communications console while you were in that horrible trance! How does _that_ make her 'ideal'?"

"Lt. Uhura is a Starfleet officer. She is as committed to her duties as I am to mine. It is a trait I admire."

In a desperate attempt to force this man she had loved for long see the truth, Chapel shot out a hand and grasped his shoulder when he would have turned away.

"She teases you; makes fun of your beautiful ears. Tries to make you show emotion in front of others. She _touches_ you, Spock. When anyone can see. I would never disrespect your boundaries that way. I would be a proper Vulcan's woman."

"You should be aware, Nurse, Nyota has free rein over my body. As she is well aware, no one else holds that distinction. She protects those that she holds dear and will not scruple to, if you will pardon the early 21st Century colloquialism, 'slap a bitch' if she learns another has trifled with what is hers. Good day, Miss Chapel."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Trek concepts or characters and I don't profit from writing about them.

**A/N:** 54% of Americans spell it "free rein" while 46% write "free reign." I have no further comment on the matter.


	3. The Heart of A Vulcan

"I gotta be honest with you, Spock; I just don't see it," McCoy groused from behind his cards. "Why on Earth a such warm, sweet young thing would waste her time with an old cold-hearted bastard such as yourself is beyond me." The doctor knocked back a slug of bourbon and upped the ante. "Now, a Southern gentleman would make a helluva lot more sense. She needs a man who treats her like the lady she is, without any of that logic business gettin' in the way of the romance."

Spock barely took time to consider his own cards before adding a couple of real-live chocolate candies to the pot.

"On the contrary, Leonard," he said without looking at the man, "even if we _were_ currently on your home planet, I should think you sufficiently intelligent to deduce the benefits of her choice. However, I am not averse to listing them in case your inferior memory has not retained all relevant information.

"As you were at one time fully aware, Vulcan body temperature significantly exceeds that of humans. It follows that the heart of a Vulcan would also be warmer than a human heart. In the cold controlled climate of starship and in the isolation of space, both of those qualities are eminently desirable. On Earth, it would be only natural for a person of the lieutenant's background to be attracted them.

"More importantly, Doctor, I must point out that while your assessment of Lt. Uhura was accurate in many respects, you are mistaken in your estimation of her wants and needs."

A smug smile gracing his lips, Bones called and carefully put his cards on the table. "Is that so?"

"That is so, Leonard," Spock affirmed as he followed suit. "Nyota would not welcome the cold comfort of a cool-blooded human treating her like a lady. She burns with the passion of a Vulcan and only a Vulcan can fulfill her need to be treated like _a woman_."

Ignoring the doctor's churlish glare, the first officer collected his winnings.

* * *

**A/N:** Spock and Bones banter = lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Trek concepts or characters and I don't profit from writing about them.


	4. Serve To Please

No one could ever accuse Leonard McCoy of giving up easily, but during what had thus far proven to be a decidedly _un_lucky night, he was granted an opportunity to launch another jab at Spock much sooner than he expected.

Watching the captain — back in the game after folding early in the last round — deal out the cards gave him an idea.

"So, Jim," he said as casually as he could manage (which was very), "you send out this month's away assignments yet?"

Kirk wasn't the least taken in and looked distinctly reluctant to enter the fray, but was saved from answering by the door chime, He called "Enter," and a small whirlwind in red came sweeping into his quarters, brandishing a yellow duty sheet.

"Spock handled the assignments," Jim said before Uhura could issue a verbal protest.

Her large, dark eyes snapped over to the first officer. _He_ cut her off, as well.

"Lt. Uhura," began Spock's preemptive strike, "I am aware that you asked to be in charge of the repairs at Deep Space Three, however the work can easily be completed by a single member of Mr. Scott's staff under my direction. While it is true that, in the absence of other needs, you are the person most qualified for the assignment, the deterioration of the communications systems on Trartarius is dire and requires a more deft hand."

She was clearly not entirely mollified, McCoy was pleased to see, but she was also forced to accept the superior officer's logic. He was willing to bet what was left of his steadily diminishing pile of loot that the two of them would be sleeping separate in quarters tonight.

But Spock wasn't finished addressing the communications chief.

"Under other circumstances, Lieutenant, I would not be averse to having you serve under me," he told her. "Just as, should the situation — or you — warrant it, I would not shrink from serving under you."

Lt. Uhura gave the Vulcan a sharp look, then her generous lips slowly curved into a satisfied smile.

"I'll hold you to that, Mr. Spock," she said.

"I have no doubt you will, Miss Uhura," he said, and Bones could have sworn the over-grown pixie's eyes were glittering.

* * *

**A/N:** Spock 2/ Bones 0.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Trek concepts or characters and I don't profit from writing about them.


	5. The Eternal Consort

The small, rarely used corridor in the bowels of the Enterprise was an ideal location for such an assignation.

"You can't make me believe that machine makes you happy."

The intended recipient for his amorous overtures was not a correspondingly wise choice.

"Come on, Nyota!" He reached out and squeezed her slender shoulder, offering what many women would perceive as a charming smile.

With a rough hitch of her shoulder, Uhura shrugged out of her pursuers grasp. "I don't recall giving you leave to use my first name, Mister!" she chided sharply. "But — not that it's any of your business — it doesn't really matter what you believe, Boma. As long Mr. Spock knows where he stands, that's all I care about."

The subject of their conversation considered making his presence known, but was generally satisfied that his beloved was able to handle unwanted suitors without his assistance. He was pleased to hear – immediately following a sharply delivered "if you and a Tellarite were the last males in the universe, I'd choose the Tellartie first, snout and all. But only because Spock would say it would be illogical not to try to preserve some semblance of a humanoid presence. Dying a shriveled old maid would be my number two choice. He is _that_ good!" — her familiar booted steps fading down the corridor.

.

"Curious, Mr. Boma," Spock said as he stepped out of the darkened doorway with a bundle of thick tartan cloth tucked under his left arm and gripping an old-fashioned wicker hamper in his right hand. "I was unaware that the notion of being 'a real man' included forcing one's attentions on an unwilling woman."

Boma's handsome face contorted into an ugly smile. "What are you going to do, Spock? Kick my ass? Use all that android strength to win the day and lady's favor?" He sneered at the blanket and picnic basket.

"That would be illogical," the Vulcan replied. "Lt. Uhura has already made her choice. I am already possessed of her favor. And am regularly granted her _favors_. Neither of which she is ever likely to bestow upon you.

"However, if you persist in accosting her, I do not doubt she is capable of neutralizing any threat you might prove to be. She was trained, after all, by her lover. And he is a Vulcan."

Shifting the woven handles to his left hand, Spock raised the right in the ta'al. "Live long and prosper, Mr. Boma. To that end, I suggest you avoid the lieutenant in the near future. She can be a... formidable opponent."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, Boma. Will you never learn? Nods to episodes _Galileo Seven_, _Journey to Babel_ and _Mirror, Mirror_.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Trek concepts or characters and I don't profit from writing about them.


	6. And He Will Reap the Rewards

Lt. Boma stared as Spock walked down the corridor in the direction Uhura had disappeared. That area housed a series of labs the astrophysics department used when testing the effects of warp distortion on regular space. When the Enterprise was surveying sectors that lacked recent warp signatures, they were left virtually deserted. The rooms were perfect for picnics _pour deaux_.

Shaking off his irritation at lacking a comeback, Boma headed down an intersecting hallway. He had his own work to do. Private picnics were all well and good for _some_ people; he had six rooms full of equipment that needed calibrating. He stalked off still wondering how the hell the Vulcan had managed to pull the gorgeous comm chief.

By the time he finished checking the last viewer in his last lab, his mind was drifting back to the mismatched pair and their not-so-secret He recalled a recent quarrel over away assignments. Surely, Uhura wouldn't welcome his company again so soon? Smiling to himself, the astrophysicist turned on his heel, heading for the test lab at the end of the main corridor.

.

Now dressed in pale blue coveralls, Uhura was on her knees in the middle of the tartan blanket. Commander Spock stood before her, his face taut with concentration.

"Yes, Lieutenant," he said as an incredulous Boma looked on. "That is more than adequate. Almost exemplary. I am most appreciative of your efforts."

Uhura tilted her head back and smiled at the commander. "I aim to satisfy," she purred, licking her full lips sensuously.

"You _do_ satisfy," Spock murmured, meeting her eyes. "Quite consistently."

Boma's eyes nearly popped out of his head when she grasped the Vulcan's tunic and pulled his head down for a scorching kiss. Then she bent back to her task, saying, "You'll be even more pleased with what I do next, sir!"

Shaking his head as if to dispel the irrefutable truth of what he seeing, the would-be spy rushed back down the corridor.

Behind him in the lab, Uhura made a final adjustment and glanced up at Spock again.

"Try it now, Commander," she entreated.

Once again, he looked through the viewer she'd been modifying in her spare time, and was gratified to see that it was now able to detect the warp signature of spacecraft that had passed through the sector more than a month previously.

"Again, you were correct, Lieutenant," Spock told her. "I am _most_ pleased with your efforts."

Then he moved away from the viewer and helped her pack their tools and bits of equipment back into the wicker hamper.

.

One week later, Spock demonstrated the advantages of the new viewer to the astrophysics department, making certain Lt. Boma was the last of the group to try it out.

Even before he looked up from the astonishingly superior piece of equipment, the lieutenant _knew_ he was now alone with the Vulcan commander. As much as he dreaded the confrontation to come, Boma knew it was better to get it over with. Already rehearsing his apology, he looked up.

"Lt. Uhura's modifications are extraordinary, sir," he said, hoping the thin olive branch would be enough.

Nodding, Spock agreed. "She is an extraordinary woman. Her acumen spans many disciplines. Mr. Scott has often remarked that if she grows weary of supervising the communications department, she would be welcome to join engineering."

Boma couldn't deny any of that, so he just echoed the Vulcan's nod.

"A 'real man,' Lt. Boma, recognizes his partner's talents, " he added. "And reaps the rewards of encouraging her to build on them."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes. Boma _does_ learn!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Trek concepts or characters and I don't profit from writing about them.


End file.
